


[Podfic] (she could) knock you out

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's fresh off a three week assignment in Senegal, lots of guns, lots of bombs, one sociopathic guy with tragic hair who thought he was the reincarnation of an Ancient Norse god or something and his asshole brother who was, like, in love with him and so he kept getting in the way of Natasha's bullets.</p><p>May the stupid fuckers rest in peace.</p><p>ALTERNATIVELY: avengers james bond au where natasha is 007, clint is moneypenny, pepper potts is the new m, bruce is q, and tony is also q, and that kind of fucking infuriates everyone except for bruce and tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (she could) knock you out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).



Cover Art provided by mi corazón, Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%28she%20could%29%20knock%20you%20out.mp3) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:25
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%28she%20could%29%20knock%20you%20out.m4b) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:25

## Reader's Notes

This is the first of many podfics created for Fire Juggler. FJ, you've been an excellent friend to me in the best and worst of times. I hope that is podfic brings you one tenth of the happiness that you've brought me.


  
---|---


End file.
